wh40kfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Pajęczy Trakt
thumb|266px|Portal prowadzący na Pajęczy Trakt Pajęczy Trakt (ang. Webway) zwany również Sieciodrogą, Labiryntem '''i '''Wymiarem Labiryntu - labirynt istniejący między Osnową a światem materialnym. Został stworzony przez starożytną rasę znaną jedynie jako Przedwieczni. Obecnie wykorzystywane głównie przez Aeldari, Drukhari i Arlekinów. Ścieżki Pajęczego Traktu prowadzą do wielu, czasami pięknych lub przerażających miejsc. Niektóre z przejść są zamknięte aby żaden podróżnik przypadkiem nie otworzył wrót za którymi mieszkają najgorsze Demony, czy inne monstra. Historia Powstanie thumb|212px|Tuchulcha w czasie Herezji HorusaDokładna historia powstania Pajęczego Traktu jest równie tajemnicza co historia jego twórców - Przedwiecznych. Ta starożytna rasa u zarania dziejów władała mocami, które dalece wymykają się ludzkiemu zrozumieniu. Prawdopodobnie Przedwieczni w stworzeniu tego niezwykłego wymiaru posłużyli się Trójcą (ang. Trinity), czyli potężnym artefaktem, który "eony temu został wykorzystany, by stworzyć tunele i przejścia poza granicami Galaktyki". Po wypełnieniu swojej roli Trójca została rozbita na trzy byty: Tuchulchę (żywy silnik, zdolny manipulować Osnową), Ouroboros (straszliwą istotę która założyła sobie leże w podziemiach Calibanu) i Serce Plagi (żywą planetę, która po latach została skażona wpływem Nurgle'a). Jako że artefakt został rozbity a jego części porozrzucane po wszechświecie, żadna inna rasa w Galaktyce nie była więcej w stanie stworzyć nowego Traktu. Rozwój Nie minęło wiele czasu nim Przedwieczni zaczęli tworzyć Bramy Osnowy w najróżniejszych miejscach - nie tylko w samej Galaktyce, ale i na światach i wymiarach równie odległych, co niezrozumiałych dla śmiertelnych istot. W czasach gdy przebycie z jednego układu planetarnego do drugiego zabierało wiele lat, Przedwieczni byli w stanie przenieść się z jednego krańca Galaktyki do drugiego w przeciągu dni. Gdy cywilizacja Przedwiecznych osiągnęła swoje apogeum, zaczęli oni wypełniać Galaktykę nowymi rasami. Jeśli wierzyć legendom, ich najbardziej ukochanymi dziećmi byli Eldarzy. I gdy tylko do pierwszego z nich, ochrzczonego imieniem Eldanesh, dołączyli nowy przedstawiciele tego ludu, Przedwieczni zaczęli uczyć ich praw rządzących Pajęczym Traktem oraz przekazali technologię tworzenia Bram Osnowy. Była to prawdopodobnie najważniejsza wiedza jaką Przedwieczni im przekazali. Wojna w Niebiosach Poza Przedwiecznymi i ich tworami w Galaktyce istniała inna siła - cywilizacja Nekrontyrów. Nekrontyrzy narodzili się w blasku niebezpiecznej gwiazdy, która smagała ich świat słonecznymi wiatrami i radioaktywnymi burzami. Stworzyło to ponurą rasę o niepewnych żywotach i świadomości, że każdy jest tu tylko przelotnie a śmierć może nadejść w każdej chwili. Opuściwszy w końcu swą planetę Nekrontyrzy wyruszyli na pokładach statków-pochodni zaopatrzonych w statyczne krypty umożliwiające podróże międzygwiezdne. Chętni do kolonizacji nowych światów docierali coraz dalej. W pewnym momencie pod ich władzą znalazła się większość galaktyki. Rządzący Nekrontyrami Triumwirat spotkał się z nowymi problemami. Na nowych światach dochodziło do buntów i walk o niepodległość. Zagrożona została jedność ich rasy a opanowane konfliktami światy pustoszały. Uznano, że jedyną szansą na zachowanie wspólnoty jest wspólna walka. Jednak jedynymi istotami zdolnymi rzucić wyzwanie ich imperium była pradawna rasa Przedwiecznych. Wypowiedzenie im wojny było o tyle proste, że kiedyś mieli oni odmówić Nekrontyrom sekretu wiecznego życia.thumb|298px|Możliwy wygląd powstania wyrwy w Pajęczym Trakcie Nekrontyrzy nie byli w stanie wygrać konfliktu. Posiadali przewagę w liczbie i technologii, lecz byli bezsilni wobec istot posługujących się Pajęczym Traktem. Przedwieczni byli w stanie uderzać z każdej możliwej strony, ich przeciwnicy najzwyczajniej w świecie nie mieli szans z taką potęgą. Istoty posługujące się tradycyjnymi, powolnymi okrętami byli niczym wobec potęgi rasy władającej Traktem. Walcząc z nieuchwytnym wrogiem Nekrontyrzy stopniowo zaczęli słabnąć, a zniechęcenie wojną doprowadziło do wybuchu nowej Wojny Separatystycznej. W tym momencie Przedwieczni mogli zakończyć istnienie wrogiej im cywilizacji. Zdecydowali się jednak tego nie robić. Prawdopodobnie bardzo tego później żałowali. Nekrontyrzy zawiązali sojusz z C'tanami i przeprowadzili biotransfer, zamieniając się w Nekronów, niszczycielskie, bezduszne maszyny. Połączone siły Nekronów i posilonych ich duszami C'tanów były nie do powstrzymania dla sojuszników Przedwiecznych. Dokonywano nieprawdopodobnych dzieł zniszczenia posługując się pradawną mocą zapomnianych bogów. Przedwieczni, pomimo szeregu katastrofalnych porażek, byli w stanie skryć się w swoim Trakcie. A przynajmniej tak się wydawało. Jeden z C'tan zwany Nyadra'zatha (w tłumaczeniu oznacza ognisty) był siewcą pożogi i widmowych ogników. Marząc o podpaleniu poza rzeczywistego świata Przedwiecznych pokazał Nekronom jak przedostać się do Pajęczego Traktu. Za pomocą tworzonych z żywego kamienia portali mogli tworzyć wyłomy w strukturze traktu i tym samym przedostać się wprost do tego wymiaru. Teraz Przedwieczni nie mieli żadnego miejsca w którym mogliby się ukryć. Wojna w Niebiosach zakończyła się niemal całkowitą masakrą Przedwiecznych, niesamowitymi zniszczeniami w Galaktyce i Trakcie oraz przejściem Nekronów w Wielki Sen. Pozostawieni sami sobie Eldarzy postanowili przejąć opiekę nad Pajęczym Traktem, zaczynając od zapieczętowania tej części Traktu, z którego korzystali Nekroni. Imperium Eldarów thumb|362px|Starożytne miasto Eldarów w Pajęczym TrakciePrzez następne milenia Pajęczy Trakt pozostawał pod opieką Eldarów, którzy zaczęli go mocniej eksploartować. Starożytni Eldarzy stworzyli cały szereg Bram Osnowy, prowadzących do najróżniejszych planet i tajemniczych wymiarów, położonych daleko poza Galaktyką Drogi Mlecznej. W tym czasie powstała również nieprzeliczone ilość Bram Osnowy, prowadzących od głównych planet Eldarów po miejsca takie jak Luna, księżyc Terry. Przez większość czasu tym właśnie był Trakt - drogą prowadzącą do nowych, wspaniałych światów. Wiadomo że jednym z częstszych bywalców tego konstruktu byli Bogowie Eldarów, szczególnie Śmiejący Się, Cegorach. Sytuacja zmieniła się dopiero w złotym okresie eldarskiej cywilizacji, czyli w M18. Ich Imperium, będące dominującą siłą w Galaktyce, o niemal nieskończonych zasobach materialnych, mogło sobie pozwolić na wiele wspaniałych projektów. To właśnie w tym okresie wypełnili Pajęczy Trakt tzw. miastami-portami, najważniejszymi punktami handlowymi w całym Eldarskim Imperium i wspaniałymi cudami nadludzkiej architektury. Takich zapierających dech w piersiach tworów było wiele - najbardziej imponującym z nich, było Commorragh. Upadek thumb|288px|Symbol SlaaneshPotęga Imperium Eldarów nie trwała jednak wiecznie. Pochłonięci własną dekadencją i deprawacją Xenosi z każdym swoim hedonistycznym aktem przyśpieszali narodziny czwartego Boga Chaosu - Slaanesh, znaną wśród długouchych jako "Ta Która Porząda". W M31 nadszedł moment, w którym Osnowa nie wytrzymała natłoku eldarskiego spaczenia. Centrum bomby psychicznej znajdowało się w samym środku Eldarskiego Imperium, w promieniu tysięcy lat świetlnych wszyscy Eldarzy zmienili się w suche skorupy, a ich dusze wessane zostały w głąb Osnowy. Kataklizm dosięgnął także większość tych, którzy przewidzieli katastrofę i umknęli na pokładzie światostatków. Wydawało się, że przetrwali jedynie ci, którzy znajdowali się najdalej. Odległe planety Uchodźców pozostały w większości nietknięte. W jednej chwili Eldarzy stali się ludem naznaczonym zagładą. Wiedzieli, że narodziło się nemezis, które będzie ich ścigać przez resztę wieczności. Narodziny Slaanesh spowodowały również gigantyczne zniszczenia w Pajęczym Trakcie, chociaż przebywający tam Eldarzy przeżyli to znacznie lepiej niż ich pobratyńcy z Galaktyki. Jeden z ostatnich żyjących Bogów, Cegorach, właśnie tam uciekł przed Nowym Bogiem Chaosu. Śmiejąc się wściekle obiecał, że dopilnuje, żeby Slaanesh zapłaciła za to, co zrobiła jego pobratyńcom tamtego dnia. W tym czasie pojedyńcze miasta-porty oraz kolonie znajdujące się w Trakcie próbowały wykorzystać okazję by zyskać pełną niezależność i iść w przyszłość własną drogą. Większa część Eldarów, którzy w jednej, straszliwej sekundzie, utraciła swoją ojczyznę, ruszyła jednak w stronę pozostałości po Imperium, która najlepiej przetrwało Upadek. W stronę Commorragh. Rodziny władające miastem-portem przyjęły do siebie zagubionych pobratymców, wykorzystując jednak okazję by zyskać władzę absolutną nad Commorragh. Ich despotyczny ucisk będzie odczuwany przez następne tysiąclecia. Zniszczenia jakich Upadek dokonał w Pajęczym Trakcie są odczuwalne nawet 12 tysięcy lat później i prawdopodobnie już zawsze będą. Szczelnie dotąd zamknięte drzwi zostały otwarte, wpuszczając do Traktu nie tylko byty Osnowy, ale i straszliwe stwory z wymiarów zupełnie niezrozumiałych zarówno dla śmiertelników jak i Bogów. Jedno z wymiarów jakie zostały "wpuszczone" był najprawdopodobniej Wymiar Cieni. Jego mieszkańcy, Mandrejki, założyły swoje pierwsze legowiska właśnie w pokrętnych korytarzach Pajęczego Traktu. Imperialna Osnowa thumb|198px|Imperator wraz z Malcadorem w podziemiach PałacuNarodziny Slaanesh nie były zupełną katastrofą - a przynajmniej nie dla wszystkich istot w Galaktyce. Starożytny byt, który miał przejść do historii jako Imperator Ludzkości, czekał na moment w którym Nowy Bóg się narodzi, kończąc okres zawirowań w Osnowie które kompletnie uniemożliwiały intergalaktyczną podróż. Gdy moment ten został osiągnięty, Imperator mógł zacząć wiele ze swoich projektów, które miały zjednoczyć ludzkość i przynieść jej nowy, złoty okres. W M30 Imperator udał się do umieszczonych pod Himalajami podziemi, gdzie znalazł ukryty potral, prowadzący wprost do Pajęczego Traktu. Dokładna data tego odkrycia nie jest znana, chociaż wiadomo że Brama Osnowy została wydobyta przed założeniem Imperialnego Pałacu. W odmętach podziemnych tuneli przyszły Władca Ludzkości odnalazł również relikt, który miał w przyszłości stać się Złotym Tronem. Imperator i Malcador, jego najbliższy (jedyny?) przyjaciel spędzili całe stulecia, potajemnie sprowadzając pod Himalaje tysiące specjalistów, by we współpracy z nimi połączyć Bramę Osnowy ze Złotym Tronem. Połączenie tych dwóch narzędzi miało być początkiem powstania jednego z najambitniejszych projektów w historii gatunku ludzkiego. Stworzenia ludzkiej domeny w Pajęczym Trakcie, zwanej potocznie Imperialną Osnową. Projekt ten był kluczowy w wypełnieniu planów Imperatora. Imperialna Osnowa byłaby w stanie połączyć wszystkie planety zamieszkiwane przez ludzkość, tworząc sieć dzięki której przejście z jednego miejsca w Galaktyce do drugiego stałoby się dziecinną igraszką. Ludzkość mogłaby zostać w końcu prawdziwie zjednoczona. Profit był jeszcze jeden - podróże przy pomocy Osnowy zostałyby praktycznie wyeliminowane, a ludzkie echa ludzkich emocji pozostawałyby wewnątrz ścian Imperialnego Traktu, nie zasilając Bogów Chaosu. Wielka Czwórka zostałaby więc najzwyczajniej w świecie zagłodzona na śmierć. Imperialna Osnowa dawała więc nie tylko możliwość powstania najwaspanialszej cywilizacji od czasów Przedwiecznych ale i ostateczne pokonanie Chaosu. Niestety, wiązało się z nią kilka problemów. Próba stworzenia "drugiego wejścia" do Imperialnej Osnowy, a także nowego Złotego Tronu który miał zostać przekazany jednemu z Prymarchów zakończyła się porażką. Tak zwane Mroczne Szkło, czyli replika Tronu, co prawda była w stanie stworzyć przejście do Pajęczego Traktu, jednak było ono wielce niestabilne. Poza tym prowadząca badania pod tym kątem grupa Nawigatorów otworzyła przejście do Osnowy, którego energie zesłały na wszystkich członków tej inicjatywy szaleństwo. Innym, większym problemem był fakt że Imperialna Osnowa nie była naturalną częścią Pajęczego Traktu. To co stworzył Imperator było inwazją na ten wymiar, niewiele różniącą się od tego co przed milionami lat zrobili Nekroni. Imperialna Osnowa była teoretycznie częścią Pajęczego Traktu, ale Pajęczy Trakt nie traktował jej jak część swojego naturalnego systemu. Wiązało to Imperatorowi ręcę z jednego powodu. Pajęczy Trakt nie jest ani rzeczywistością ani Osnową - jest osobnym wymiarem, wciśniętym między tymi dwoma, acz nie będącym naturalnie częścią żadnego z nich. System przecinających wszystko tuneli stworzył aurę, która izolowała go nie tylko od Galaktyki, ale przede wszystkim od Królestwa Chaosu. Jednak jako że Imperialna Osnowa nie była naturalną odnogą Traktu, ochrona przed siłami Osnowy musiała zostać stworzona sztucznie. Imperator wykorzystał do tego swój potężny, psioniczny potencjał, zwiększany wielokrotnie dzięki Złotemu Tronowi. Kiedy nadeszły czasy Wielkiej Krucjaty, Imperator i jego Prymarchowie wyruszyli w kierunku gwiazd by jednoczyć pod swoim panowaniem ludzkość. Opieka nad projektem Imperialnej Osnowy spadła więc na barki Malcadora Pieczętnika. Pomimo faktu że najbliższy przyjaciel Imperatora spisywał się kompetentnie, szybko zaczęły mnożyć się problemy. Zawirowania Osnowy stawały się coraz silniejsze, a psioniczne tarcze ustawione przez Imperatora działały przez coraz to krótszy czas. Sprawiało to że Władca Ludzkości musiał często wracać na Terrę, by ulepszyć ochronę swojego projektu. Po Triumfie na Ullanorze Imperator poczuł, że może powierzyć dalsze losy Wielkiej Krucjaty swojemu najbardziej ukochanemu synowi, Horusowi Luperkalowi. Powołał go na Mistrza Wojny, dając mu władzę nad machiną wojenną Imperium oraz innymi Prymarchami i samemu powrócił na Terrę, by ukończyć tworzenie swojego ściśle tajnego projektu. Błąd Magnusa thumb|272px|Magnus używający swej potęgi by ostrzec ojcaGdy ważyły się losy Imperium, a Horus nieubłaganie zmierzał w pułapkę sił ciemności, Magnus dostrzegł ogromne niebezpieczeństwo jakie grozi świeżo powstałemu państwu. Spoglądając w nieskończone głębie Osnowy ujrzał całą grozę przyszłości- omotanie Horusa przez potęgi Chaosu, krwawą wojnę domową w jakiej utonie Imperium. Moce Chaosu nie pozwoliły mu jednak zobaczyć jaki los czeka jego samego i jego wiernych żołnierzy. Wiedząc że nie zdąży powiadomić Imperatora na czas, jeśli będzie korzystał ze zwykłych środków komunikacji, zdesperowany Magnus użył zakazanej przez władcę ludzi magii, aby ostrzec swego ojca przed zdradą ukochanego syna. Na drodze Magnusa stanęła jednak przeszkoda - psioniczne bariery, oddzielające Pałac Imperialny (a przede wszystkim Imperialną Osnowę) od Królestwa Chaosu. Prymarcha Tysiąca Synów poczuł zwątpienie, nie będąc pewnym czy powinien ryzykować zniszczenie tego konstruktu. Desperacka sytuacja, zmieszana z dumą oraz podszeptami Zmieniającego Ścieżki jednak ostatecznie przeważyła. Magnus uderzył wszystkim co miał a jego psioniczny krzyk kompletnie zniszczył bariery, które Imperator ustawiał przez długie stulecia. Cyklop zdołał dzięki temu przedostać się do Pałacu. Popełnił jednak przy tym największy błąd w swoim życiu. Widząc że bariery psioniczne zostały zniszczone, setki tysięcy demonów natychmiast zaszarżowało w stronę Imperialnej Osnowy. Ambitny projekt Imperatora legł pod kopytami hordy Niezrodzonych. Terra i Pajęczy Trakt znalazły się w śmiertelnym niebezpieczeństwie. Imperator był wściekły - nie dając wiary słowom Magnusa zerwał kontakt, polecając do tego obecnemu akurat przy nim Russowi, aby udał się na Prospero i przywlókł Patriarchę Tysiąca Synów na Terra w kajdanach. Malcador próbował przekonać Imperatora by rozważył słowa Prymarchy Tysiąca Synów, ale ten miał ważniejsze rzeczy na głowie. Gigantyczna horda demonów kompletnie niszczyła Imperialną Osnowę. Jej pierwsze legiony zaczęły sięgać ku Pajęczemu Traktowi. Teraz priorytetem było zatrzymanie tego pochodu, zanim obejmie on Terrę. Pajęczy Trakt w ogniu thumb|308px|Jaghatai Khan walczący w Pajęczym Trakcie Herezja Horusa nie siała więc zniszczenia jedynie w świecie materialnym - Pajęczy Trakt również został pochłonięty przez płomienie wojny. Hordy Bogów Chaosu siały niesamowite zniszczenie zarówno w najstarszych korytarzach tego tajemniczego wymiaru, jak i w relatywnie nowych zakątkach Imperialnej Osnowy. Imperator spędzał całe tygodnie na Złotym Tronie, podtrzymując psioniczną barierę, która oddzielała Terrańską Bramę Osnowy od hord szalejących w Imperialnym Trakcie. W samym jego wnętrzu natomiast nierówną walkę toczyło Legio Custodes, wspierane przez nieznające strachu Siostry Ciszy. Napastnicy byli zabijani całymi setkami, jednak nieważne jak wielkie były sukcesy sług Imperium, nowych wrogów wciąż przybywało. Dalsze zakątki Pajęczego Traktu znalazły wkrótce kogoś, kto gotów był je oczyścić. Dzięki poświęceniu Proroka Burzy, Targutaia Yesugeia, który oddał swoje życie by przy pomocy Mrocznego Szkła otworzyć nowe przejście do Traktu, Prymarcha Jaghatai Khan i jego sojusznicy zdołali przedostać się do wnętrza tworu Przedwiecznych. Grupa prowadzona przez Prymarchę Białych Szram parła przez pokrętne ścieżki Pajęczego Traktu, gdy nagle Reveuel Arvida, lojalista z Tysiąca Synów, wyczuł czyjąś obecność. A raczej cień obecności. Wiele wściekłych głosów, pochodzących z umysłów twórców Pajęczego Traktu, wściekłych że obce formy życia bezczeszczą ich dom. Arvida chciał zbadać pochodzenie tych głosów, jednak wtedy grupa została zaatakowana. Horda demonów Slaanesha, prowadzona przez Strażnika Tajemnic imieniem Maushya Rakshashi, bez ostrzeżenia rzuciła się na lojalne sługi Imperium. Trakt spłynął krwią. Bitwa była długa, jednak ostatecznie zakończyła się zwycięstwem, gdy Jaghatai Khan osobiście zabił Większego Demona. Khan i jego ludzie wybili jeszcze wielu niezrodzonych, nim udało im się dotrzeć do Pałacu Imperatora. Tymczasem jednak walki nadal trwały. thumb|278px|Drach'nyen atakujący Kapłana MaszynySytuacja w Imperialnej Osnowie była opanowana do czasu aż na czele niezrodzonych stanął nowy, potężny demon. Drach'nyen, demon nie będący własnością żadnego z Bogów, zrodzony z pierwszego umyślnego aktu mordu dokonanego przez człowieka. Postrach miliardów niewinnych dusz przebijał się przez wojska stacjonujące w Imperialnej Osnowie bez większych problemów. Nikt ani nic nie mogło stanąć mu na drodzę. Jeśli zdołałby dotrzeć do przejścia na Terrę, mógłby zniszczyć pole ochronne i utopić kolebkę ludzkości we krwi. By powstrzymać to pierwotne zło, do wnętrza Imperialnej Osnowy wstąpił sam Imperator. Dwa starożytne byty, starsze niż ludzka pamięć, stanęły naprzeciw siebie w pojedynku tak wspaniałym i druzgocącym, że cały wymiar zadrżał. Ku zaskoczeniu oglądających to widowisko wojowników Drach'nyen był górą. Wykończony Imperator padł na kolano. Nie był to jednak koniec pojedynku. Po tym wszystkim co się stało - po fiasku zjednoczenia ludzkości, zdradzie Horusa, wszystkich poświęceniach, zniszczonych marzeniach oraz pewności, że gatunek ludzki czeka mroczna przyszłość, doszło do tego, co w końcu musiało nadejść. Imperator. Był. Wściekły. I nie miał zamiaru dłużej tłumić tej złości. Władca Ludzkości wstał, manifestując swoją nieposkromioną wściekłość. Jego gniew wywołał potężny psioniczny krzyk, który przywrócił do życia Upadłego Prymarchę i wskrzesił zmarłych. Ferrus Manus, wyniesiony przez wściekłość swojego Ojca, poprowadził upadłych wojowników do walki przeciwko demonowi zrodzonemu z pierwszego morderstwa. Drach'nyen próbował się bronić jednak tym razem, to on był bez szans. Ferrus rozbił jego formę a pokonany Drach'nyen zmienił się w przeklęty miecz. Ferrus i inni upadli wojownicy rozpłynęli się w powietrzu, a wykończony Imperator przekazał ostrze w ręce jednego ze swoich gwardzistów, Ra Endymiona. Władca Ludzkości nakazał mu uciekać tak daleko jak tylko się da, nieważne w którą stronę, byle jak najdalej od Terry. I nigdy nie wracać. Custodian wypełnił rozkaz. Po jakimś czasie jasnym stało się, że o ile Talizman Siedmiu Młotów wzmocnił obronę Imperialnej Osnowy, to potrzebowała ona ciągłego zasilania ze strony potężnego psionika. Imperator pełnił więc tą funkcję. A gdy Horus opuścił tarcze swojego okrętu, na Złotym Tronie zasiadł osłabiony starością Malcador Pieczętnik. Malcador i walczący w Imperialnej Osnowie wojownicy wypełnili swoje zadanie. Gdy Imperator walczył z Arcyzdrajcą, Ci bronili Terry przed demoniczną inwazją. Gdy po ostatnim pojedynku Rogaln Dorn zaciągnął ciało swojego ciężko rannego ojca na Złoty Tron, Malcador był ledwie żywym cieniem samego siebie. Ostatnią rzecz jaką zrobił, nim jego ciało rozpadło się na pył, było przekazanie swojemu przyjacielowi resztki swojej siły życiowej. Obudzony z letargu Imperator, wzruszony poświęceniem swojego najbliższego druha, zasiadł na Złotym Tronie, by już nigdy z niego nie zejść. Energia jaką przekazał mu Pieczętnik, pozwoliła mu wydać ostatnie rozkazy. Jednen z nich nakazywał, by od tego dnia Malcador Pieczętnik był znany, jako Malcador Bohater. Gdy ostatnie rozkazy Imperatora zostały wysłuchane, jego powieki zamknęły się, by już nigdy się nie otworzyć. Teraz największy wojownik ludzkości stał się zakładnikiem swojego najambitniejszego projektu. Paliwem, które zasila nie tylko Astronomican, ale i utrzymuje barierę, która chroni Terrę przed demoniczną inwazją. Tyle pozostało z marzeń o Imperialnej Osnowie i lepszej przyszłości dla gatunku ludzkiego. Przybycie Vulkana Jaghatai nie był jednym Prymarchą któremu dane było mieć przygody w Pajęczym Trakcie. W najintensywniejszej fazie konfliktu Eldrad Ulthran zdołał odnaleźć na Noctrune Prymarchę Salamander, Vulkana. Vulkan spędzał ostatnie tygodnie ukryciu, podążając za przeczuciem które kazało mu stworzyć Talizman Siedmiu Młotów - artefakt którego pełnego znaczenia nie pojmował nawet jego twórca. Eldrad jednak zdawał się wiązać z nim wielkie nadzieje. Na tyle wielkie, że wprowadził Vulkana wprost do Traktu, by mogli wspólnie udać się w kierunku Terry. Vulkan i Eldrad również oczyszczali Trakt, nie tylko z zagrożenia ze strony Chaosu, ale i innych, bardziej tajemniczych istnień, takich jak np. Mandrejki. Prymarcha w czasie próby przebicia się do swojego domu natrafił na swojego starego przeciwnika - Króla Mandrejków, Kheradruaka Dekapitatora. Walka między nimi była instensywna, chociaż krótka i po kolejnej wygranej Vulkan i Arcyprorok Eldarów przebili się w końcu do Imperialnej Osnowy. Tam jednak musieli się rozdzielić. Vulkan wstąpił w głąb Pałacu, niemal od razu wyruszając na spotkanie ze swoim ojcem. Imperator przeprosił za to, co jego syn musiał pośwęcić by móc się tu dostać i dać mu "tą moc", po czym przejął od Prymarchy Talizman Siedmiu Młotów i zainstalował go wewnątrz Złotego Tronu. Momentalnie Imperialną Osnowę zalała fala świętego ognia, który kompletnie zniszczył nieprzeliczone ilości demonów szturmujących Terrańską Bramę Osnowy, zwiększając jednocześnie siłę jej pola ochronnego. Cegorach wkracza do gry thumb|240px|Cegorach z ArlekinemPo stuleciach nieobecności w końcu dało się usłyszeć coś konkretnego o Ocalałym Bogu. Od czasu Upadku krążyły najróżniejsze pogloski na temat wyznawców Cegoracha, którzy w tajemniczy sposób zaginęli po upadku Imperium Eldarów. Legendy o artystach-wojownikach, przemierzajacych Trakt i Galaktykę by niszczyć sługi Chaosu. Opowieści o Arlekinach dało się nawet usłyszeć z ust niektórych Prymarchów. W 545.M32, w czasie gdy Imperium było pogrążone w straszliwym konflikcie znanym jako Wojny Bestii, dziesiątki Arlekinów ruszyło zawiłymi korytarzami Pajęczego Traktu, ku celowi który wskazał im zaprzyjaźniony Arcyprorok. Słudzy Cegoracha dali o sobie znać Galaktyce wykorzystując Trakt, by przenieść się do wnętrza Pałacu i przekazać Imperatorowi wiadomość od Eldrada Ulthrana. Wkrótce po tym wydarzeniu Arlekini stali się częstym widokiem nie tylko w Pajęczym Trakcie, ale i na terenach Światostatków i w samym Commorragh. Przebicie W M35 doszło do jednego z najważniejszych wydarzeń w historii Mrocznych Eldarów - Asdrubael Vect osiągnął swój cel i obalił Domy Szlacheckie. Przejęcie władzy w Commorragh okazało się nie być szczytem, a jedynie zalążkiem ambicji Najwyższego Archonta. Niedługo po zajęciu swego tronu Vect rozpoczął proces rozszerzania swej władzy. Commorragh było otoczone dziesiątkami wymiarów oraz różnorakimi satelitami - tereny te były praktycznie bezpańskie, chociaż kilku Mrocznych Eldarów zdołało stworzyć w nich swoje bazy operacyjne. Domy Szlacheckie mogły być może sobie pozwolić na pozostawienie tych wymiarów samym sobie, jednak Lord Vect nie zamierzał tego zrobić. W okolicach M36-M37 Najwyższy Władca nakazał swoim wojownikom uruchomienie starożytnych i ukrytych dotąd Wielkich Bram, które łączyły ze sobą wymiary satelickie Mrocznego Miasta. Następnie rozpoczął się proces znany jako Przebicie, w którym siły pod komendą Asdrubaela wbiły się prosto w te nieznane tereny.thumb|266px|https://beckjann.deviantart.com/art/Dark-Eldar-Asdrubael-Vect-206205690 Podbój był długi i niezwykle krwawy - Mroczni Eldarzy stawali nie tylko na przeciw siebie, ale innym, nieznanym dotąd siłom. Mimo niesamowitych strat, każdy wymiar z wolna stawał się integralną częścią Mrocznego Miasta. Miliony ginęły, by głód władzy Vecta mógł zostać zaspokojony. Należy jednak zauważyć, że Najwyższy Władca nie siedział bezczynnie w czasie tego przedsięwzięcia. W okresie Przebicia jednym z głośniejszych rywali Vecta był Archont Kelithreshow, który skrywał się przed Asdrubaelem w swoim własnym wymiarze, do którego nie prowadziła żadna z Wielkich Bram. Żołnierze Najwyższego Archonta nie byli w stanie dostać rywala w swoje ręce, więc interweniować musiał sam Vect. W 667 M36 przygotował on podarunek, który został sprezentowany osobiście samemy Kelithreshowi - ambitny Archont najprawdopodobniej spodziewał się trybutu a zamiast tego po otwarciu prezentu odkrywa... czarną dziurę, która pochłania tak jego jak i cały jego wymiar. Pod koniec M37 wydawało się, że proces rozszerzania granic Commorragh się już zakończył - niemal każdy wymiar, do którego prowadziły Wielkie Bramy, stał się już częścią Mrocznego Miasta. Jedynie jeden z dwóch księżyców, Shaa-dom uzyskuje nieco autonomi a pieczę nad nim trzyma El'uriaq. Pierwsza Wojna w Pajęczym Trakcie Nie trzeba było długo czekać, nim Pajęczy Trakt znów znalazł się na celowniku sił Chaosu. Czarnoksiężnicy z bandy Tysiąca Synów, zwący się Rozpalonymi Duchami, przebijają się do Pajęczego Traktu, gdzie rozpoczynają skomplikowany rytuał, mający otworzyć portal prosto do wypełnionych szaleńczymi krzykami ulic Commorragh. W 579.M37 czar ten zostaje jednak przerwany, nim Tysiącu Synów udaje się zakończyć ich inkantacje. Połączone siły Kabał oraz Arlekińskich Trup wylatują z niewidzialnych portali i zaczynają masakrować Kosmicznych Marines Chaosu. Tak gwałtowne przerwanie rytuału sprawia że matryca rzeczywistości zaczyna się zakrzywiać, a osnowiańskie płomienie zaczynają formować się wokół pola bitwy. Ściany tętnicze Pajęczego Traktu załamują się, zamykając wszystkich walczących w nowopowstałym wymiarze. Pogłoski głoszą, że walka wciąż trwa, a każdy walczący jest po wieczność skazany na niewyobrażalnie bolesny ciąg śmierci i odrodzeń. Commorragh zostało jednak ocalone przed najazdem band Chaosu. Wojna Pajęczego Traktu W 514.M38 doszło do wybuchu konfliktu pomiędzy Kabałą Jadeitowych Ostrzy a Światostatkiem Ulthwe, w którym obydwie strony walczyły o dominację we wschodniej części Pajęczego Traktu. Wojna ta była wyjątkowo krwawa, już w ciągu pierwszych dni obydwie strony straciły kilkaset tysięcy żołnierzy. Kabała Jadeitowych Ostrzy walczyła w tej wojnie bez wsparcia innych Kabał toteż nie mogła sobie pozwolić na tak poważne straty,a co dopiero ginący gatunek jakim byli Eldarzy. Ostatecznie konflikt został nierozstrzygnięty i obydwie strony starają się jak najrzadziej korzystać z wschodniej części Pajęczego Traktu. Pojedynek woli Aurelia Malys zdecydowanie jest jedną z najbardziej rozpoznawalnych Drukhari w histori. Piękna, tajemnicza i co najważniejsze, piekielnie inteligentna. To przede wszystkim ta ostatnia cecha pozwoliła jej wygrać konkurs jaki ogłosił Najwyższy Władca Mrocznego Miasta, Asdrubael Vect i zostać jego żoną. Obydwoje żyli ze sobą w udanym związku, wspólnie władając Commorragh. Nic co dobre nie trwa jednak wiecznie. Szczególnie w Mrocznym Mieście. Vect pewnego dnia postanowił pozbyć się swojej konkubiny. Wielu twierdziło że przestraszył się jej inteligencji i wpływów jakie zdobyła pod jego skrzydłem, jednak sam Asdrubael i wielu jego podwładnych utrzymuje, że Najwyższy Archont po prostu znudził się obcowaniem z Archontką. Jakakolwiek motywacja stała za jego decyzją, Malys została potraktowana stosunkowo łagodnie - zamiast zginąć, została wygnana z Commorragh, mogła nawet zabrać ze sobą tych członków Zatrutego Języka, którzy byli gotowi za nią pójść. Co ciekawe, niektóre źródła twierdzą, że Lord Vect nigdy jej nie wygnał. Odstawił ją na bok, to jak najbardziej, jednak wygnanie było opcją którą ta postanowiła wybrać z własnej woli. thumb|296px|Lady Aurelia Malys - najbardziej znana ze wszystkich Wygnanych Takie detale nie mają jednak znaczenia. Ważne że Lady Malys opuściła Mroczne Miasto upokorzona i zdecydowana zemścić się na swoim byłym kochanku. W przeciwieństwie do większości Wygnanych Aurelia i jej zwolennicy nie uciekli do materialnej Galaktyki, a w głębie Pajęczego Traktu. W tych dzikich i dziwnych korytarzach kobieta napotkała dziesiątki dziwnych, niespotykanych nigdzie istot. Jedna z nich miała jednak znacząco wpłynąć na jej przyszłe życie. W wyniku działań Arlekinów z Trupy Ukrytej Ścieżki (eng. Veiled Path) na drodzę Aurelii Malys stanął jeden z ostatnich żyjących Bogów Eldarskiego Pantenonu - Śmiejący Się, Cegorach. Bóstwo wyzwało Lady Malys na tzw. Wyzwanie Woli, pojedynek umysłów, którego zwycięzca miał zdobyć serce przegranego. Ku zdziwieniu wszystkich obecnych, Aurelia była w stanie stanąć naprzeciw każdemu wyzwaniu, jakie postawił przed nią Śmiejący Się, wygrywając tym samym Wyzwanie Woli. Cegorach, uznając swoją porażkę, wyciągnął swoje ostrze, wyciął kryształowe serce ze swojej piersi i zostawił obydwa przedmioty przed Lady Malys, samemu znikając w głąb Traktu. Aurelia, kierowana bardziej instynktem niż zdrowym rozsądkiem, wycięła własne serce i zastąpiła je organem należącym do Boga Arlekinów. Początkowo wydawało się, że ciało ani psychika Lady Malys nie zmieniły się pomimo tego drastycznego kroku. Zawiedziona kobieta zabrała ostrze będące bronią Cegoracha i opuściła miejsce pojedynku. Po jakimś czasie Aurelia postanowiła wziąc sprawy w swoje ręce. Zamiast ruszać głębiej w Pajęczy Trakt, zawróciła w stronę Commorragh. Jej celem była zemsta na byłym kochanku oraz przejęcie tronu. Ludzkośc w Trakcie thumb|204px|Inkwizytor Czevak Przez następne stulecia Pajęczy Trakt był miejscem spotkań pomiędzy ludźmi i Eldarami wszelakiej maści. Ahzek Ahriman, największy śmiertelny czarnoksiężnik w Galaktyce, spędził wraz ze swoimi podopiecznymi nieprzeliczone lata, przeszukując różne zakątki Traktu w poszukiwaniu Czarnej Biblioteki - najobszerniejszej skarbnicy wiedzy jaka kiedykolwiek istniała. Na jego drodzę stawali Aeldari, Drukhari, Arlekini jak i sam Pajęczy Trakt, więc Czarnoksiężnik Tysiąca Synów nie miał wielkich szans na osiągnięcie swojego celu. Więcej szczęścia miało jednak Imperium, a raczej jego poszczególne frakcje, którym wysłannicy Śmiejącego Się pozwolili przebywać nie tylko w Trakcie, ale i w samej Czarnej Bibliotece. Jedną z tych frakcji byli Illuminati - jedno z najtajniejszych stowarzyszeń w całym Imperium Człowieka, walczące z Chaosem metodami ukrywanymi nawet przed Inkwizycją. Przed tysiącleciami założyciele Illuminati zawarli sojusz z kilkoma Arcyprorokami oraz Arlekinami w celu walki ze Wspólnym Wrogiem. Jednym ze słynniejszych ludzi, którzy wielokrotnie odwiedzali Pajęczy Trakt i dowiedzieli się na jego temat sekretów nieznanych reszcie ludzkości był Inkwizytor Bronislaw Czevak. W M41 doszło do rozłamu wśród Illuminati - z organizacji tej odseparowała się grupa zwąca się Ordo Hydra, która planowała pokonać Chaos poprzez poddanie mieszkańców Imperium działaniu wirusa, który połączyłby ich jaźnie. Taki ludzki odpowiednik Umysłu Roju miałby całkowicie zniwelować wpływ jaki Bogowie Chaosu mieli na indywidualne, "słabe" jednostki. Inkwizytor Jaq Draco zdołał jednak dzięki wiedzy zawartej w Czarnej Bibliotece odkryć, że psioniczne echo takiego przedsięwzięcia nie ocaliłoby ludzkości, a jedynie powołało do życia Piątego Boga Chaosu. Udał się więc na audiencję u samego Imperatora, który osobiście postarał się, żeby z Ordo Hydry nic nie pozostało. Oblężenie Czarnej Biblioteki thumb|322px|Arlekini walczący z AhrimanemW 998.M41 Ahriman znalazł się w końcu na drodzę do swojego celu. Dzięki wsparciu swojego nowego towarzysza, dotkniętego amnezją Kronikarza Krwawych Kruków, Rhamaha, udało mu się otworzyć wyrwę prowadzącą do Arcadii, Planety Porządku należącej do Arlekinów. Czarnoksiężnik napadł na planetę, kradnąc z niej starożytną księgę zwaną Tomem Karebenniana - spisaną przez Samotnika książkę zawierającą wskazówki prowadzące do Bramy Osnowy bezpośrednio połączonej z Czarną Biblioteką. Ahriman, dzięki wykorzystaniu tego starożytnego przejścia, zdołał przenieść się z całą swoją armią przed samą Czarną Bibliotekę. Bitwa pomiędzy napastnikami i obrońcami była zacięta. Zaskoczeni Arlekini nie byli w stanie sami bronić swojego domu, wzywając na pomoc posiłki ze Światostatków Ulthwe i Lugganath. Czarnoksięznik przyzywa potężną bestię zwaną Lewiatanem a wiele arterii Pajęczego Traktu wypełnia się trupami, nim połączone siły Eldarów są w stanie odepchnąć napastników. Ahriman zmuszony jest się wycofać, zabierając jednak wcześniej kilka bezcennych artefaktów z Biblioteki. Zniszczenia są olbrzymie, jednak wszelkie wyrwy stworzone przez Tysiąc Synów zostają załatane. Niestety, w rezultacie wiele części Pajęczego Traktu zostaje straconych na zawsze. Druga Wojna w Pajęczym Trakcie thumb|308px|Yvraine przywołująca Yncarne, Awatara YnneadNarodziny Ynneada, Eldarskiego Boga Śmierci drastycznie zmieniły sytuację nie tylko w Galaktyce, ale i w arteriach Pajęczego Traktu. Ahriman, słysząc o mocach jakimi obdarowana została Córka Ynneada, Yvraine, postanowił ją schwytać. Miał nadzieję, że dzięki jej talentowi będzie w stanie odwrócić klątwę, jaka dotknęła Marines Pieczęci. Armia prowadzona przez Yvraine maszerowała przez Pajęczy Trakt w kierunku planety Kalisus, gdy nagle Ynnari zostali zaatakowani przez Tysiąc Synów. Kryształowy most którym poruszali się Eldarzy został zniszczony na kawałki, a sami długouszy zostali rozrzuceni po całej aorcie Traktu. Demony Tzeentcha natychmiast rzucają się na zaskoczonych obcych, mordując ich i mutując na najróżniejsze sposoby. Sama Yvraine również szybko znalazła się w niebezpieczeństwie. Ynnari zostali jednak ocaleni dzięki przybyciu Lordów Feniksów oraz Eldrada Ulthana, którzy rzucili się na hordy Ahrimana i zreorganizowali armię Yvraine. Wkrótce do walk przyłączyli się również Arlekini. Dopiero wtedy wojna na dobrą sprawę się zaczęła. Na pewnym etapie walk Czarnoksiężnik Chaosu stanął naprzeciw połączonym siłom Yvraine, jej strażnika Visarcha i Awatara Boga Śmierci, Ynneada. Ahriman pokazał im jednak, jak mało znaczą, przenosząc całą trójkę wprosto do wymiaru Chaosu, gdzie nie mieli najmniejszych szans na przetrwanie. Będąca w desperackiej pozycji Yvraine gestem dłoni złamała Pieczęć Ahrimana, przywracając kilku Marines Pieczęci do ich dawnych, przed-herezyjnych form. Córka Ynneada obiecała że zrobi to samo z resztą Legionu, gdy tylko wrócą do Pajęczego Traktu. Gdy Yvraine i jej towarzysze wrócili, walki ustały. Ahriman, szczerze wzruszony powrotem swoich ukochanych braci, dał się jednak podejść. Córka Ynneada zamiast wypełnić przysięgę nakazała jednemu z Upiorów uderzyć we fragment Traktu, znajdujący się tuż przy przywróconych Marines. Pomiędzy siłami Ynnari i Tysiąca Synów powstała międzywymiarowa próżnia, która wciągnęła dusze odtworzonych Marines. Ahriman desperacko próbował ocalić swoich wyleczonych braci, jednak nie był w stanie. Yvraine wyśmiała Czarnoksiężnika, mówiąc mu że jest niczym wobec mocy darowanej przez Boga. Wściekły Ahriman przysięgał że jeszcze się zemści za to, co Córka Ynneada uczyniła jego braciom. Ynnari przetrwali walkę z Czarnoksiężnikiem, mimo straty połowy swoich wojsk. Mimo wszystko postanowili ruszyć dalej - prosto ku Kalisusowi, by ocalić niedobitków 13 Czarnej Krucjaty. Budowa Pajęczy trakt jest ogromnym labiryntem, który istnieje pomiędzy światem fizycznym, a Osnową. Jest częścią obu wymiarów, ale w pełni nie należy do żadnego z nich. Pajęczy Trakt został stworzony dzięki starożytnej technologii, której Eldarzy nauczyli się od prastarej rasy, znanej jako Przedwiecznymi. Jego ścieżki prowadzą do tysięcy miejsc: światostatków, na powierzchnie zielonych globów Uchodźców i na tysiące innych planet w całej galaktyce. Choć pajęczy trakt nadal łączy ze sobą wiele planet i światostatków Eldarów, w momencie narodzin Slaanesha wiele hiperprzestrzennych połączeń zostało zerwanych, a niezliczone miejsca zostały odcięte. thumb|314px|Mapa pokazująca znane lokalizacje wejść do Pajęczego Traktu W zagmatwanej i niezwykle groźnej sieci pajęczego traktu znajduje się mnóstwo skrótów, ślepych ścieżek i labiryntów, w których łatwo można się zgubić i już nigdy nie wrócić. Niektóre prowadzą w dawno zapomniane, bądź zniszczone miejsca, albo obszary zamieszkałe przez groźne demony Osnowy. Takie wrota są zapieczętowane za pomocą potężnych run, by nieświadomy podróżnik nie otworzył przypadkiem przejścia i nie został wessany w przestrzeń lub co gorsza pożarty przez diabelne monstrum, które poważne mogłoby zagrozić galaktyce. Arcyprorocy światostatków twierdzą, że istnieje wiele sekretnych przejść, które prowadzą poprzez czas i świat rzeczywisty. Jednak do takich przejść mają dostęp tylko tajemniczy i zabójczy Arlekini. Na samym końcu najdalszych ścieżek znajdują się wiele miast Mrocznych Eldarów. Ale najdalszą i najlepiej ukrytą ścieżką jest ta, prowadząca do Czarnej Biblioteki. Nawet Eldarzy nie znają w pełni wszystkich ścieżek i form Pajęczego Traktu. Znajomość wszystkich ścieżek prowadzących do Światostatków i nie tylko, jest tak cenna, że Eldarzy nie dzielą się już wszystkimi tajemnicami z ludźmi. Położenie drogi do wszystkich światostatków jest znane tylko Prorokom. Wieki temu podobno stworzono mapę, jednak obecnie znajduje się ona w Czarnej Bibliotece. Choć z pewnością mapa nie jest już aktualna, pokazuje wiele tajemnych ścieżek, które zostały zapomniane, albo zniszczone. Nawet, jeśli ów mapa istnieje, to Strażnicy Czarnej Biblioteki nie pozwolą nikomu jej zobaczyć. Można się domyślać, że mają ku temu dobry powód. Zastosowanie Eldarzy wykorzystują Pajęczy Trakt na wiele sposobów. Najczęściej jednak służy on jako szybki transport między Światostatkami. Za pomocą traktu Eldarzy przemieszczają swoje wojska. Niektóre przejścia są na tyle duże, że pomieszczą niektóre okręty, jednak większość tuneli mogą pokonywać tylko piesze wojska. Służą też jako najszybszy sposób ewakuowania Eldarów z danej planety gdy będzie taka potrzeba. Mroczni Eldarzy korzystają z nich do przemieszczania wojsk i pojmanych niewolników do ich twierdz. Eldarzy wykorzystują je także w przypadku ataku planet przez Nekronów. Kiedy Nekroni zaatakują Eldarzy przybywają na planetę po czym starają się szybko ich pokonać. W ten sposób Nekroni mogą być pilnowani przez Eldarów przed ponownym zaburzeniem ich snu (uruchomieniem). Źródła Kodeks: Eldarzy (4 edycja) Talon of Horus (Aaron Dembski-Bowden) pg. 251 Ruinstorm (David Annandale) Chapter IV Codex: Necrons (6th edition) pg. 6-7 The Path of Heaven (Christ Wraight) Chapters 22-27 Deliverance Lost (Gav Thrope) Chapter VII Master of Mankind (Aaron Dembski-Bowden) Chapters II, X, XI, XII, XIII Path of Heaven (Chris Wraight) Chapters 26, 27 Dawn of War: Tempest (C.S.Goto) Chapter IV Codex: Thousand Sons (8th Edition) pg. 30 Kategoria:Eldarzy Kategoria:Mroczni Eldarzy Kategoria:Technologia Eldarów